Can you hear the love?
by keepyourklaineup
Summary: AU:Deaf!Blaine. Blaine is a 16 year old deaf student who transfers to Mckinley from Dalton and finds love in one Kurt Hummel. This will be long, and have all the ups and downs between Klaine as a real life couple does. Rated M for later chapters. (First chapter is short!) Bold AND Italics is Signing, Bold is mouthing/lip reading, and Italics is writing.
1. When Blaine met Kurt

I never in my life thought I'd do this, leave my private school safe haven and go to public school, a place that happens to be the least accepting and possibly least safe for kids like me, the hearing impaired. I suppose I wouldn't have to be hearing impaired if I'd opted for the cochlear 4 years ago but why would I change who I am, for a thing as simple as hearing. I, Blaine Anderson am proud of what some may call a disability, and that won't ever change. Everything going on around me, the hustle and bustle and commotion, I can't hear it.

_**Is your bag all ready? **_ My mother politely signs as she reaches the bottom of the step, I nod and she looks intently at me, _**Blaine are you sure you want this? We can still go back to Westerville, Dalton is still an option. **_Of course it is, mother because I am an Anderson, and I deserve to be treated like one, I don't say this to her, I just nod, _**Yes mother, I am sure. I want this experience. **_I sign politely and with a cautious expression plastered to my face, this woman makes mountains out of mole hills. You'd think me being a deafie and all, I could escape the "Don't sass me"'s and "Don't take that tone with me Blaine Devon." 's but I can't, poor me. Following her to the car is like a walk down death row, and the 5 minute ride to school is almost as bad, She gives me sideways glances and I can feel the nervous pooling off her in heaps, I'm not sure if she is nervous for me or for her. Public school means she has to remember I exist, and take place in school things and pick me up and that is hard for her, she is a busy woman. _**Goodbye Blaine, Have a good day. **_She signs as I close the door and I wave before turning to face my doom.

So maybe public school won't be so bad, I have made it through the first three periods and no hiccups, a little confusion but no hiccups. I met a girl determined to be my best friend because I am "different" and an asain kid who fidgets no matter what he is doing, must be ADHD or something. I like not being uniform, that's the best part, everyone here looks like they are their very own person not little robots in navy blue suits and striped ties. I have learned however that everything here happens quickly, almost so quickly you miss it although there is no way I could miss what I saw when I walked into second period French this morning. He was gorgeous, tall and lean with caramel colored highlights in the front of his perfectly coiffed brown hair, wearing tight purple jeans and a button up with semi high top boots on, and that smile, oh that smile. Of course little ol' gay me couldn't grow the balls to even meet his eye, anyways he was next to the tallest goofiest looking kid in class, I assume his boyfriend. All I know is it will be a loooong semester in French.

Three days down and public school officially sucks. The jocks push me around and the other kids ignore me. I hate school, I can't- holy mother of fuck, I just ran into hot caramel highlight headed boy. I can't help but flail my hands in a quick _**I am so sorry **_before I lean down to pick up my books, glancing up through my eyelashes I can see him trying to speak to me. It takes him a minute before he leans down and touches my shoulder to get my attention, lifting my head and peeking at his face I see him mouth **Hello, I'm Kurt. ** I nod and mouth **Blaine **back to him before finishing gathering my things. I want to cry, I am overwhelmed, and he is gorgeous, I ran into him because I am broken and he will never want me. Although as I stand I feel his hand sliding down my toned bicep and stopping at my elbow, he is helping me up, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen is taking care of me and I can't help but cheese like a damn fool. Once we are standing at full height he pulls a notebook from my pile of books and a pen from his pocket, writing something before handing me the notebook,

_Sorry I ran into you I need to pay better attention. Hope you are enjoying Mckinley. Maybe I will see you again? –Kurt_

When I lifted my head, he was gone and my heart was too, following him like a sad puppy who needed attention.


	2. B-L-A-I-N-E

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee or the boys. One can only wish!

Kurt PoV.

I, the one and only, very fabulous Kurt Hummel lead a surprisingly boring life. I seemingly always will, or so I thought. It was just another day in French sitting beside Finn and Rachel and in front of Mike, listening to them chatter about nothing when he walked in. Small and compact with huge arms and curly black hair, he was wearing semi tight black pants and a white V-neck, with simple white Vans, clutching his books to his chest. Our eyes met and his cheeks flamed as he stormed off in the direction of the back. This was my first encounter with Blaine Anderson. The next was less an encounter and more a stalker ish situation; I caught him after gym, leaving the locker room with a bag and a sweaty body so I hid partially and watched him walk towards the door. The third was even less of an actual encounter, I watched from a distance as David Karofsky came up behind him and spat nasty words about being a gay or short or whatever else he could come up with, that fucking neanderthal never stops but Blaine was strangely able to ignore him. The fourth, may have changed my life. He ran into me, straight into me and dropped all his things, I watched as he anxiously flailed his hands and tried desperately to get his attention but no such luck. Then it hit me, he ignored Karofsky because he can't hear. He's deaf, and the more I thought about it, the more it made sense, he never noticed me watching him, and he wouldn't come talk to me when we locked eyes in French, and Mrs. Russo our French teacher has been writing EVERYTHING on the board. I slowly leaned down, touching his arm, and mouthing, **Hi, I'm Kurt. **I watched him carefully as he mouthed back one single word, his name and his cheeks lit up under his tan skin. Immediately he put his down and tried to gather all his books, I laid my hand on his arm and slowly helped him stand at full height and took a notebook from his pile gently, pulling a pen from my pocket. I scrawled in my careful handwriting _Sorry I ran into you, I need to pay better attention. Hope you're enjoying Mckinley, maybe I will see you again?- Kurt _and handed it back to him before swiftly walking away.

Maybe I will see you again? I am an idiot, of course I will, we have French together. Holy shit Kurt, one cute boy makes you go from intelligent to potato in five milliseconds. Slamming my bedroom door, alarming my dad and Carole I'm sure, but I can't care right now. He probably never wants to speak to me again because I am so dumb. He's so cute, why did I go and act like a dumbass? After some serious pacing and self abuse I decided I would open my laptop and search his name on Facebook. As soon as I did, I almost regretted it, there he was smiling and hugging a tall blonde with a faux hawk, a HOT tall blonde with a faux hawk at that, With that I closed my laptop, poor Kurt Hummel forever alone.

Maybe this made me stupid, Lord have mercy I KNOW it makes me an idiot, glancing back and forth at all the different letters and hand symbols, trying to at least learn how to spell his name? Maybe. Good one Hummel, try and impress the deaf guy by learning to spell his name. I am such a loser, oh my god. _**B-L-A-I- **_What the fuck is "n", how do I get my hand to do that? Christ this is hard.

"Kurt honey, you are gonna be late!" Carole's voice was laced with sweetness, almost like she was offering my out to even having to be at school today. No way Hummel, not happening, you HAVE to impress Blaine today. I shoot once last needy glance at my computer and bound out of my room, down the stairs, to my car, it is gonna be a lonnnnng day.

He was the first thing I laid my eyes on, In mustard yellow pants, a white shirt, a bowtie and suspenders. As soon as I saw him I walked as fast as possible and managed to catch him just as he closed his locker, I tapped his shoulder and he jumped lightly before he turned around. Quickly I signed, _**Sorry! **_or I thought that's what I signed. And hoped he noticed I'd been learning sign language (Ok not learning but trying really hard), **Close, **he mouthed, **But not really. **A smile lit his face as he held his hands up and formed one of them into a fist, circling it around his chest, **That's sorry. I'm not sure what you just did has any meaning at all! **I smiled shyly and mouthed, **I did try and learn one thing, I hope you don't mind. ** He nodded and smiled, in a go ahead motion. I took a deep breath and nodded at him politely before lifting my hands, _**B-L-A-I….N-E. **_ His face lit up and he "clapped" for me, _**A-L-M-O-S-T **_He spelled out carefully. I looked at the ground and he must've seen my disappointed look because he set his hand on my shoulder carefully and shook his head, **I really appreciate you trying, it doesn't just happen overnight, you will get it. Can I walk you to class? **

I smiled and nodded, what else was there to do when a cute boy asked to walk you to class?

**Authors note!: I know my chapters have been really short and this has gotten off to a seemingly slow start but it will get better just stick with me! :D **


End file.
